we don't talk anymore
by paopaonim
Summary: We don't talk anymore, like we used to do. MinYoon . Park Jimin x Min Yoongi. BTS . YAOI. BxB


We Don't Talk Anymore

.

.

.

.

MinYoon

.

.

.

Park Jimin x Min Yoongi

.

.

.

.

 **.**

 **YOONGI POV**

 **we don't talk anymore  
we don't talk anymore  
we don't talk anymore  
like we used to do**

.

.

Kita tidak saling bicara lagi. Setelah semua yang kita alami dan kita lalui bersama kita tidak saling bicara lagi. Setelah semua kesabaranku atas sikapmu kita sudah tidak saling berbicara lagi sekarang. Aku Min Yoongi. Hanya seorang pria bodoh yang percaya jika bisa mengubah Park Jimin bertobat dari sifat playboynya.

Haha

Itu sangat miris jika kalian mau tahu. Dia yang mengejar ngejarku dan membuatku jatuh padanya dan

BUMM

Setelah dia menaikkanku, dia menjatuhkanku benar benar di saat tertinggiku. Dan rasanya. Aku sarankan kalian mencoba menjatuhkan diri ketika paraseling tanpa pengaman apapun.

.

.

.

.

 **We don't love anymore**  
 **What was all of it for?**  
 **Oh, we don't talk anymore  
like we used to do**

.

.

Adikku, Jungkook bertanya apa kami tidak saling mencintai lagi? Apa kami sudah tidak memiliki kecocokan satu sama lain lagi? Dan aku hanya bisa terdiam dan meringis miris di dalam hatiku.

Jungkook tidak akan mengerti dengan apa yang akan terjadi. So do I. sampai sekarang aku tidak tahu maksud dari semua ini. he said we don't love anymore and it's over. Dan akhirnya sampai sekarang kami tidak pernah berbicara lagi seperti yang kami lakukan dulu. Bahkan untuk saling sapa saja tidak kami lakukan.

.

.

.

 **I just heard you found the one you've been looking**  
 **You've been looking for**  
 **I wish I would have known that wasn't me**  
 **Cause even after all this time I still wonder**  
 **Why I can't move on**  
 **Just the way you did so easily**

.

.

Taehyung bilang, kau sudah menemukan yang baru. Dan katanya itu adalah tipe mu. Benar benar tipemu. Dan aku hanya bisa merutuki kebodohanku yang percaya dengan semua kata katamu selama ini.

Aku ingin sekali memaki dan menghajar diriku sendiri karena begitu bodoh jatuh padanya. Seokjin, sahabatku sudah bilang jika lebih baik aku dengan Hoseok, si pembawa harapan yang sudah mencintaiku sejak lama. Dan bodohnya aku, aku tidak bisa membuka hatiku pada orang yang mencintaiku tulus dan membuka hatiku pada si brengsek yang membuatku seperti ini.

Orang bilang, orang yang sulit jatuh cinta akan susah untuk move on. Dan inilah aku. Ketika aku melihat si brengsek itu berjalan tepat di hadapanku dan Seokjin dengan kekasih barunya dan aku merasa semua oksigenku di rebut dan membuat air mataku jatuh tanpa sadar.

.

.

.

.

 **Don't wanna know**  
 **What kind of suits you're wearing tonight**  
 **If he's holding onto you so tight**  
 **The way I did before**  
 _._

 _._

 _._

Aku mendesah pelan melihat undangan di tanganku. Undangan ulang tahun Hakyeon. Kekasihnya si datar Jung Taekwoon itu mengadakan acara ulang tahun untuk kekasihnya itu dan disinilah aku, berdiri di antara Seokjin dan Hoseok. Aku sebenarnya tidak mau datang kesini. Aku tahu akan ada Jimin disini.

Sudah cukup aku merasa sakit ketika di kampus aku melihatnya dengan kekasihnya itu. Aku benar benar ingin move on dari si brengsek itu. Aku tidak ingin tahu apa yang dia lakukan, apa yang ia kenakan mala mini adalah jas hitam pemberianku ketika dia ulang tahun.

Brengsek!

Dia menggunakan jas dariku dan disana dia bergandengan tangan dengan kekasih barunya. Brengsek harusnya aku yang ada disana. Haha

Aku rasa aku sudah mabuk. Aku tidak boleh mengharapkan si brengsek itu lagi.

.

.

 **I Overdose**  
 **Should've known your love was a game**  
 **Now I can't get you out of my brain**  
 **Oh, it's such a shame**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku mabuk. Brengsek memang. Tapi aku tidak sepenuhnya mabuk. Aku bisa mendengar Seokjin mengoceh di sampingku dan aku bisa mendengar Namjoon –kekasih Seokjin- dan Hoseok menenangkan Seokjin. Aku mengabaikan Seokjin dan memandang lagi pada Jimin brengsek dan kekasihnya. Aku tersenyum kecut melihatnya. Semakin melihat mereka aku semakin merasa bodoh.

Taruhan.

Permainan

Karena hal brengsek yang di lakukan si brengsek itu aku harus seperti ini. seperti orang bodoh dan gila. Bodoh karena masih memikirkannya seperti orang bodoh dan bodoh karena tertangkap memperhatikan si brengsek itu dan dia malah menyeringai.

Sial!

Memalukan sekali

Min Yoongi bodoh!

.

.

.

 **we don't talk anymore  
we don't talk anymore  
we don't talk anymore  
like we used to do**

 **We don't love anymore**  
 **What was all of it for?**  
 **Oh, we don't talk anymore  
like we used to do**

 **I just hope you're lying next to somebody**  
 **Who knows how to love you like me**  
 **There must be a good reason that you're gone**  
 **Every now and then I think you**  
 **Might want me to come show up at your door**  
 **But I'm just too afraid that I'll be wrong**

 **.**

 **.**

Taehyung bilang kalau kau berkata kau sangat mencintai kekasihmu yang sekarang. Aku hanya tersenyum kecut mendengarnya dan emngabaikan tatapan kasihan Jungkook dan Taehyung. Aku tidak butuh di kasihani.

Kalian tahu jika aku adalah Min Yoongi si jenius dan jangan lupakan kata kata Seokjin jika aku ini narsis. Dan penuh percaya diri. Tentu saja. Aku keras kepala dan aku yakin jika kau lebih baik daripada kekasih si brengsek itu. Jika dia memutuskanku karena Taruhan. Okay aku bisa terima, karena aku memang bodoh percaya padanya. Tapi hell! Jika dilihat juga aku lebih baik daripada kekasihnya yang sekarang itu.

Terkadang aku bisa melihat Jimin melirikku ketika kami berpapasan walaupun kami tidak berbicara satu sama lain lagi seperi yang biasa kami lakukan. Aku merasa kepercayaan diriku menaik karena hal itu. Terkadang aku berfikir dia masih menyukaiku. Dan dalam hati kecilku , aku ingin sekali berbicara lagi padanya dan mengulang hal hal manis seperti dulu.

.

.

 **Don't wanna know**  
 **If you're looking into her eyes**  
 **If she's holding onto you so tight the way I did before**  
 **I overdosed**  
 **Should've known your love was a game**  
 **Now I can't get you out of my brain**  
 **Oh, it's such a shame**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seokjin bilang aku bodoh karena dia mendapatiku dan Jimin saling melirik. Tapi hey, bukan kemauanku tapi di dalam hatiku sendiri aku masih mengharapkannya. Aku masih memperhatikan bagaiman si brengsek itu dan kekasihnya turun dari mobil dan bergandengan tangan dan kadang mereka juga suap suapan di kantin. Hell. Menjijikan.

Tapi, mungkin itu sisi baik dari kekasihnya yang sekarang. Dia tidak bisa melakukan itu bila denganku dan dia mungkin menginginkan hal itu ketika pacaran.

Atau memang selama ini dia tidak mencintaiku?

.

.

.

 **That we don't talk anymore**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

A/N: ada yang kesel sama endingnyaaa? Hehe, maafkan aku.


End file.
